This invention relates to an automatic gravity-actuated mailbox indicator. The invention operates to provide a convenient and conspicuous visual indication of movement of the mailbox door from a closed position to an open position. The invention is intended to avoid unnecessary trips to the mailbox, and is especially useful on a mailbox located a remote distance from the residence.
Other automatic mailbox indicators have drawbacks and limitations, and do not operate with the degree of simplicity of the present invention. For example, one indicator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,596 uses a rod linkage located inside the mailbox and attached to the pivoted mailbox door. When the door is opened, the linkage is designed to mechanically actuate an outside signally device. This indicator occupies space inside the mailbox, and appears relatively complicated to install. A second indicator shown in U.S. Pat. No. D478,702 using a spring-loaded signaling flag. The flag is raised by mechanical operation of the spring when the mailbox door is opened. The spring is mounted outside of the mailbox housing, and subject to wear and poor operation resulting from extended use, rain, and snow.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art by providing an automatic mailbox indicator which operates entirely on the principle of gravity. The invention has no mechanical or moving parts which require extensive assembly and complicated installation. The invention may be formed in any desired ornamental or decorative shape, and locates entirely on the outside of the mailbox housing to avoid obstructing the deposit of mail inside the housing.